My Second Worst Nightmare
by CartoonPrincess
Summary: Sequel to "My Worst Nightmare" (although i didn't write with them) Co-written wit Smileysalami and CartoonPrincess SHIPS.


**CP: Himo people of Fandom! Cartoonprincess here with… SMILEYSALAMI!**

**SS: Heyo! We are writing a one-shot!**

**CP: YEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**SS: It will be about 3 girls and their ships! Yes, we have created a list of ships for our fellow classmates.**

**CP: for the sake of internet safety, we will not use our real names.**

**SS: BUT! We will include the actual ship names.**

**ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMERS: WE DO NOT OWN THE NAMES USED IN THIS FANFIC! BUT WE DO OWN OUR SHIPS.**

**Mira: Smileysalami Wendy: Cartoonprincess Levy: Pixiedustmagic**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

The bell had rung at the three fangirls' school. This obviously indicated that it was recess.

"OOOHHHH!" Wendy giggled "you liked him" the Three Fangirls were sitting in the school yard updating their secret ship list.

"I DO NOT!" Mira shouted "IT WAS ONLY FOR LIKE THREE MINUTE WENDY!"

Levy rolled her eyes as her friends bickered. Then the two girls stopped suddenly and slowly made eye contact with Levy.

"How about yooouuu Levy?" the two teased. Levy panicked as the two girls started poking her. Levy Knew what was gonna happen next, knowing that her two best friends were fangirls.

"You two are going to waste our time for this list, we need to laminate it and make it pretty before the end of the year." Levy said, changing the subject.

Wendy and Mira knew that Levy was changing the subject, but they didn't have enough time for the list. (They can tease Levy later.)

The Three girls sat down and got to work. They pointed out mistakes and discussed the pairing's stories. Little did they know the annoying little midget-boy had been creeping on them? (**A/N: Read my worst night mare so it makes sense.) **He sneaked up on the group and peered over their shoulders. He read the list until he saw a ship with his name in it at the very top. On his tippy toes he tried to read his ship but went too far and fell.

"AHHHHHHH!" He shouted as he fell on his face. He looked up to find the three girls glaring at him with evil eyes.

"What are you doing?" they said in sync

"I…I…umm…um…" He glanced at the list and grinned mischievously. He pointed to an empty spot in the field and randomly shouted- "LOOK IT'S A GUY WITH FAIRY TAIL FREEBIES!" the three girls spun around in the direction of the "guy with the freebies."

While the girls were distracted the midget-boy took the opportunity to snatch the ship list.

Levy turned around to find the boy reading their precious list. "HEY!" she yelled. "IF YOU READ ANYMORE YOU'LL NEVER SEE TOMORROW!"

Mira turned around after Levy threatened the boy. Mira then too realized that the boy had the ship list. The boy then began to slowly back away.

Mira clenched her fist. "NO…No. Don't you. Do-no-DON"T BACK AWAY! GIVE OUR LIST BACK!" then Midget-boy took off with Mira running after him.

Levy sighed. she turned noticed that Wendy was still looking for the "Freebie guy." "Wendy, you do realise that there is no Guy with the Fairy Tail Freebies."

Wendy turned around and saw that Mira was chasing the midget-boy around the school yard, and the Midget boy yelling loudly. "AAAALOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO!"

Both Levy and Wendy Face palmed and panicked about their list.

"Give it back or I'll head lock you 'till you get a girlfriend-which will be never." Mira shouted, still chasing him around.

"NEVER... AND WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN?" the boy screamed feeling hurt knowing that Mira was probably right.

The Midget-boy found an opening in a big crowed and slipped his way into the crowed. Mira looked around franticly looking for the thief with their list.

"Dang it! I lost him!" Mira muttered under her breath.

Levy and Wendy ran up to Their friend that had been running around for like, ten minutes.

"Did you get it? Did you get it?" both girls asked with worried looks on their faces.

"No!" Mira said pouting. "He slipped his way into a crowd , and I don't know which one."

Mira and Levy discussed about which group he could have gone into. And then Wendy saw the opening that the boy had slipped into and approached it. She stuck her head in the opening and listened to the conversations.

"this is who your with, and this is yours and your with this person…" the boy explained as her showed the crowd of people their ship list. Wendy had a horrified look on her face and rushed over to Levy and Mira.

" You guys, you guys, you guys." Wendy shouted as she poked her friends. "HE'S TELLING EVERYONE OUR SECRETS!"

Levy and Mira had the same horrified look on their face as Wendy explained what happened. As the girls panicked in the background, midget-boy was show and telling.

"So Speedy and Cake, your ship is: Komo." The boy said smiling.

"That's horrible, why would you make that up!" Cake scolded.

"I actually like it!" Speedy said grinning. For that, he got punched on the arm by Cake.

"OWWWWWW" Speedy complained rubbing his arm.

"Well I didn't make it up, they did." Midget-boy said pointing in the direction of the three fangirls.

All the people looked over but all they saw was smoke.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**SS: This is the sequel to My Worst Nightmare!**

**CP: Yup! And here's what we're talking about when we say **

**"Evil eyes"**** pin/395190936022030556/**

**SS: Thank you for reading and reviews are appreciated!**

**CP&amp;SS: BAAAAIIII!**

**~Peace Out!**


End file.
